Lycanthropy (Skyrim)
Lycanthropy is a Disease in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Werewolves are lycanthropes: men and women who can transform into powerful and monstrous creatures. Some see this as a blessing, a way of drawing on the strength and ferocity of their inner beast. Some see it as a curse, a twisting of their wills and nature. And for some, it is simply a way of life. Appearance The appearance of the werewolf form is that of a large wolfish humanoid creature with razor sharp claws and a set of large teeth. Unlike the more wolf-faced look of the Bloodmoon werewolves, the werewolves of Skyrim have monstrous faces and muscular builds. Their colouring ranges from light brown to black depending on race and gender. Becoming a Werewolf If the player contracts Lycanthropy the player will turn into a Werewolf. There are two ways to contract this disease: being attacked by a werewolf, or participating in a ritual that will require you to drink the blood of a werewolf. Lycanthropy can easily be contracted as part of the blood ritual that occurs during The Companions Quest: The Silver Hand. Your first transformation is particularly violent, causing you to prowl the streets of Whiterun as the inhabitants of the city flee for their lives. Soon you black out, and from this point on, you are more fully in control of your animal nature. Removing the curse At the end of the Companions questline, a radiant quest "Purity" becomes available for those adventurers who wish to rid themselves of the beast within. As part of that quest, you must cut off the head of a Glenmoril Witch, bringing it into the depths of the Tomb of Ysgramor, draw the spirit of the wolf from your body, and defeat it. Once the ritual is complete, your cure is permanent, and you cannot contract Lycanthropy again. Beast Form When you become a werewolf, you acquire a new power known as Beast Form. This allows you to transform into a werewolf once a day. Once transformed, you remain a werewolf for 2.5 minutes of real time. You can extend this time by approaching a corpse and feeding on it by activating it as if you were looting it. This restores 50 points of Health and gives you an additional 30 seconds of time as a werewolf. Beast form can be extremely useful in situations where your equipment is removed, such as during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine. Advantages Permanent You cannot become diseased, which also negates any diseases already afflicting you when you become a werewolf. Amusingly, becoming a werewolf even cures vampirism as well regardless of what stage it is currently in. Shapeshifted Your damage is base 20 and levels with you until level 45, where base damage is 80. While a werewolf you also gain 100 health and stamina, not to mention a much higher sprint speed that makes you faster than any horse in the game. You can transform at will, during day or night, and under the veil of Beast Form your actions do not count towards your normal self's bounty. Additionally, wolves treat you as ally, although this is not nessecarily a game breaking edge. Other Later in the game you can obtain a special ring which will let you turn into a werewolf two times during a day, though you are still restrained with a time limit. Disadvantages Permanent Your sleep patterns are out the window, and so you may never become well-rested while you remain afflicted. You also cannot gain the temporary bonus of Lover's Comfort (normally gained by sleeping in your house when your spouse is present) while you are afflicted. Shapeshifted Once transformed, you can return to your humanoid character by pressing the sheath button. Your large, lumbering form has trouble fitting through narrow passages, and it may not fit or handle delicate equipment like armor, weapons, spells or even maps. Much less locks. You may also pull up the wait menu and wait one hour. After the waiting period, it resumes and you are out of Werewolf form. You cannot speak while shifted, either. This makes it difficult to explain your situation to anyone unfamiliar with your form, and they will usually flee or try to attack you. This even includes your trusted companions, who may leave and never return. Feasting upon your fallen foes allows you to regenerate your health, but this is also the only way to heal while in this form. (No automatic health regeneration) It also increases the duration of your form. Since all armor and weapons are unequipped when in Beast Mode, you will not gain any skills points. And though this surely cannot happen to you, it is stated by Aela the Huntress that most people who contract lycanthropy cannot control it and become feral. Weapon loss When you leave Werewolf form all of your weapons, armor, etc... will be unequipped and you will have to re-equip them. Thus you should be wary when in large groups of enemies and turning back. Tips Using the Werewolf form can be tricky at first, as the camera is forced to be in third person, but here are a few tips to make yourself as effective as possible. *Use both arms - as a werewolf, you have two sets of claws. Use them. They can be used with whatever buttons the left and right attack buttons are on your console. Instead of using stamina like a combo attack, you can quickly fan both buttons for no loss in stamina. Which is much more effective than just slapping with one hand. *Once you are a werewolf its best to not attack large groups of enemies as they will gang up on you and easily destroy your health. Use your wolf howl to startle them and make them flee. After which you should give chase and take out your opponents one by one. *The Dash Attack - While sprinting as a Werewolf, press the attack button for a powerful attack which involves you jumping forward with both of your claws. This attack makes easy work of almost any enemy, including giants. *Power Attacks - Using the Power attacks in werewolf form can put your opponents on the ground for a fast kill. Make sure to take advantage of this. *Roaring - Roaring can be rather useful in a pinch, as it causes nearby foes to run away from you (allowing you to then finish them off with a Dash Attack). High-level enemies are not affected by the roar, so be wary. (verification recommended; possible level scaling on the skill) (Note: You can cancel the feeding animation by roaring as soon as you go down to feed. You will still regain your health and bloodlust, and you will also become mobile quicker. this can be very helpful when attacking large groups where you need to feed and kill fast.) (Note: Transforming whilst in water will allow you to keep your weapons equipped.) (Note: Most people you transform in front of will attack you, no matter what bond you share with them. It is best to avoid transforming near people you like or need. This does not affect companions in your party. Among the other exceptions to this are the members of the Dark Brotherhood) Known Werewolves *Aela *Farkas *Sinding *Skjor *Vilkas *Arnbjorn of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid's husband. *Kodlak Whitemane Quests *Ill Met By Moonlight *Proving Honor *The Silver Hand Werewolf Powers Category:Skyrim: Diseases Category:Skyrim: Diseases